


Let Me Help

by MadBiscuitLady



Series: Drabbles/Prompts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reibert - Freeform, Why multitasking is never a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBiscuitLady/pseuds/MadBiscuitLady
Summary: Tumblr Prompt fill for "Let me help."Bertholdt takes on a project he can't quite handle on his own.





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr, but I feel it needs to go up here too. There's not much reibert-centric stuff around these parts lately, gotta fill the pot.

Reiner returned from work late Friday night to a frustrated Bertholdt, slaving at the kitchen. Mixing bowls, measuring cups, and various seasonings scattered across the counter tops and even a portion of the kitchen table. A recipe book was left on top of the microwave with several makeshift bookmarks made from scraps of paper stuck out haphazardly. Bertholdt’s tablet sat on top, no doubt for double checking measurements and substitutions.

Saturday they were having a get together with some friends and close family members to celebrate moving into their first house. While Reiner didn’t feel this needed to be a huge deal, Bertholdt had been super excited to have an actual home cooked feast, and seemed hellbent on pulling out all the stops to ensure everything was perfect.

Reiner studied his husband for a moment. Sweaty, brow furrowed, teeth worrying at his bottom lip as he whisked whatever it was he was making. Clearly he was working himself into a frenzy.

“Hey.”

Bertholdt jumped, and spun around, nearly knocking the mixing bowl over. Yup, he was totally overdoing it.

“Reiner! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry, sorry.”  
He surveyed the scattered mess around the kitchen once more.

“What is all this? The party isn’t until tomorrow afternoon you know.”

“But there’s so much to do! I’ve got to finish making this pie filling, then I have pasta salad, potato salad, oh and a cheese ball, and oh my god the turkey!”

Reiner blinked. “A Turkey? Seriously? Are we hosting Thanksgiving 6 months early?”

Bertholdt either was ignoring him, or just flat out didn’t hear him as he rushed past to the sink where the bird was sitting, presumably thawing.

He swore as he felt around it. “It’s STILL not done thawing. It’s been three days since I moved it to the fridge!”

Reiner didn’t even have time to respond as the stove timer begin to sound angrily.

Bertholdt gasped, whirled around, and dove past Reiner to turn the timer off. He threw the oven door open and reached for the pan of cookies and immediately recoiled with a yelp. He had forgotten to put on oven mits.

“Dammit!” He sniffled a bit, frustrated tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Bertl, Bertl, hey…” Reiner wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist, while Bertholdt sucked at the burnt side of his fingertips he had nicked on the pan.

“I just wanted everything to be nice, a real dinner and all that. Now it’s probably going to suck because my stupid turkey is still solid as a rock.” He whimpered.

“Bertl, baby, sweetie, love of my life, perfect husband,” Reiner murmured stroking his back in a soothing fashion. “Let me help.”

“There’s nothing to help with, dinner’s going to suck because we have no main course.”

“Nah, we’ve got this. Listen, the grocery store is open for a few more hours. How about I go pick up some steaks, some marinade, we throw those suckers in the fridge together, and tomorrow I grill them up for everyone?”

Bertholdt sniffled, considering. “But what about the turkey?”

“Throw it in the fridge, when it’s finally done thawing we’ll just cook it and freeze the leftovers. Pretend it’s Thanksgiving all over again.”

Bertholdt stood silently, gears turning. “I do have a potato dish, and the aspergus would go with it too…OH! And I have that bottle of Amarone I was hanging onto! This could work!”

“So that’s a yes for steak then?”

Bertholdt leaned in, kissing him.

“Yes.”

“Careful, I don’t think we can risk that kind of celebration right now.”

Bertholdt smiled warmly, “No, I guess not…”

“At least, not until after everyone is gone.” He added with a hint of mischief.

Reiner smirked, grabbing his keys, “I’ll look forward to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need an army of Reiners in my life. He just seems like great emotional support.


End file.
